Different and Blossom
I was online, and was looking for some Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver ROM Hacks. I found one eventually. It didn’t have a Different name, just “HeartGold/SoulSilver_Hack.ROM”. So, I downloaded it, and chose Chikorita. I read the “README.txt” and it said the encounters were changed. So, instead of Sentret you’d encounter a different Pokémon. Instead of having to wait to get Poké Balls, you got them before you got to the first Route. The dropdown title said “Beginning”. Strange, but meh. I turned around to Chikorita. “Chikorita waves its leaf around!” This’d be fun! First step in the grass, I got an encounter. “Wild Eevee appeared! Go, Chikorita!” So, this’d have Pokémon from different regions that were unencounterable in Generation One and Two? ''I thought, ''Awesome! “What should Chikorita do?” I went to Pokéballs, and selected a normal ball. “Got ‘em! Eevee was caught!” I nicknamed the Eevee a random name that I saw fit. Different. Different was Level 3, and knew the moves Helping Hand, Tail Whip and Tackle. Will the next move be learnt at Level 5 or Level 8? I decided to train him up. “Wild Shinx appeared! Go, Different! What should Different do?” The Shinx was Level 5, and I decided to weaken it. “Different used Tackle! Shinx avoided the attack!” I guessed that Pokémon with a higher level would have a higher chance to dodge. “Shinx used Leer! Different’s defense decreased! What should Different do?” I sighed, and threw my Poke Ball. Didn’t catch. I had 3 more Balls. Throw. No catch. Throw. No catch. “Different fainted!” I switched to Chikorita, and threw my ball. “Gotcha! Shinx was caught!” The Pokedex entry was shown. “Give a nickname to caught Shinx?” I nicknamed it Spark. Different had a Naughty nature. Spark had a Brave nature. Chikorita had a Naïve nature. All of those natures seemed to have a pattern. Different was naughty, and Spark could tell him to stop. Chikorita when he was being Naïve, could be stopped by Spark... or encouraged by Different. I save stated and left the game, as my mom called to me – I was going to my friend’s house while my mom and dad went to Japan. I begged to go, but couldn’t. I brought my DS, Pokédolls, DS and 3DS games, and my Laptop. “Do you have any games on there? Like Pokémon?” “Yeah! I just installed one!” I opened the ROM, and loaded my save state. “Why didn’t you nickname your starter?” “It didn’t give me the ability to.” “That’s... weird.” “I know...” I responded. Different was following me, and I turned around. A smiley face appeared above Different. I ran away from all the encounters I got, including Pichu, Togepi, Parchirisu, etc. I got to the next town, as a text box appeared. “Different wants to train! Different won’t go into the town until he’s Level 5!” I was angry, but understood. I went back to Route 29, and went back and forth in the tall grass. “Wild Pichu appeared! Go, Different! What should Different do?” I wanted to catch it. I selected one of the Poke Balls I bought before leaving. “Different growls. Different won’t get EXP if you catch the opponent!” I want Pichu, Different! I groaned, but did faint the Pichu. Different leveled up by one level. I ran around more. “Wild Eevee appeared! Go, Different! Different doesn’t want to hurt Eevee! Catch or run away!” I sighed. It was a female, though. I could get a male Eeveelution (Different) and female Eeveelution (this one). I threw my Pokeball, as the Eevee was caught! I nicknamed her Blossom. A Leafeon could be nice, couldn’t it? I continued training Different, having to faint a Parchirisu and Togepi just to get to Cherrygrove City. Eventually Different DID get to Level 5 though. I guess he just wanted to be the same level as Spark and Chikorita, though. I got to Cherrygrove, and got the tour from the guy, getting the map and an egg. He recommended I gave it to the professor. Did the game want to keep me from getting to the first gym? I did give it to the professor, as he said that his assistant would give it to me later. Different stayed normal. I’d evolved Blossom into a Leafeon. After Blossom evolved, I’d turned around to Different. “Different wants to be stronger! Different wants to have evolved! Will you help Different evolve?” Yes/No. I selected yes. Different ran back to the previous place I was. The dropdown title read “Training Route”. I ran around in the grass for a while. This Route was formerly called that, as it was a forest where people could train. “Wild Gastly appeared! Go, Different! What should Different do?” Different was Level 23 now, and knew Quick Attack, Subsitute, Toxic and Iron Tail. I selected Iron Tail, as the text, “Different used Iron Tail! Critical hit!” “Gastly used Confuse Ray! Different avoided the attack! What should Different do?” Could Confuse Ray be avoided? I couldn’t check Bulbapedia at the time though, so didn’t know. I selected Toxic. “Different used Toxic! It’s not very effective... Gastly fainted!” Different leveled up, as the evolution screen appeared. “What? Different’s evolving!” Different evolved into an Umbreon. I swear it had a faint red tint. “Congratulations! Your Different evolved into a Umbreon!” “Different: Umbre!” I pressed A as another text box appeared. “You somehow know that means thank you.” I ran around more to test out Different. “Wild Duskull appeared! Go, Different!” Different had learned Shadow Ball. “Different used Shadow Ball! Duskull fainted! Different gained 666 EXP!” Different was behind me. The reddish tint was more apparent now, especially on its rings. “Different wants to have eggs with Blossom!” a text box said. I sighed. I knew this was a ROM Hack but... blood was overused. Was it ''just ''because I caught Different? I checked the map. On the route past the town which was called ‘Route of Love’ there was a daycare. I ran to the daycare, and put in Blossom and Different. “Different is trying to get along with Blossom, but Blossom seems to... scared.” the Daycare man said. I wish I could just take Blossom right back. But... than Different would PROBABLY try to kill me... I ran back and forth on the Route of Love, training Chikorita, now a Bayleef but still nicknamed Chikorita, Spark and the Pokemon I caught from fishing, Magikarp, nicknamed Magik. While training, Magikarp evolved, as did Spark. I had a team of fully evolved Pokemon, besides Spark and Chikorita. I saw the daycare man had turned around, so I ran toward him. “Your Pokémon had an egg! We don’t know how it got there, but they had it. Do you want it?” I reluctantly selected ‘Yes’, as I ran back and forth trying to hatch the bloody egg. I’m using bloody as an adjective for its color, not the fact that it was annoying. It had blood splotches among it. “Huh?” the text box appeared, as the egg screen appeared. It hatched... into a Eevee with light red fur tufts instead of the normal tan and a sad face. I said ‘yes’ to the nickname. I nicknamed it ‘Heart’ and cared for it so much. I totally forgot about Blossom and Different. Until one day... “Heart wants to see it’s parents!” Heart was still an Eevee, and he seemed sadder today. I brought him to the Route of Love, and saw the daycare was almost destroyed. I saw Blossom outside, as she ran to me. “Blossom rejoined your party!” Heart still following me, I went in the almost destroyed daycare. There was Different, covered with blood. I saw the area where your Pokémon would be was splattered with blood. “Different has a lust for blood!” I save stated just in case. I went into my party, and swapped Blossom to the first slot. “Blossom fears Different! Blossom confronts the one who loves it! Blossom used Leaf Blade!” “Different used Mean Look! Blossom resists! Blossom used Grass Whistle! Different fell asleep!” Blossom walked toward Different. “Blossom used Sweet Kiss! Different is fast asleep and confused! Blossom used Draining Kiss!” Wait a second... Draining Kiss wasn’t introduced until Generation 6! A piercing Umbreon cried echoed through the room, as a text box appeared. “I wIlL gET mY REvengE, gOld. i wIlL.” “Different has been killed. It was for the best.” Blossom and Heart were normal from there on out. Except for one thing. Heart still was sad. Heart always frowned. One day, I was running around on ‘Route 209’. “Wild Umbreon appeared! Go, Blossom!” The Umbreon was covered in blood, just like Different. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game